Dwight Brash (Eden Rising)
The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy | Flashback="Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part I" "Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II" | Status=Alive | Age=35 | Family=''Unnamed mother'' Callum Brash (brother) William Brash (brother) Dawn Brash (sister) Penny Brash (niece) Newt (family friend) Roz Mulheron (friend) Winnie Reil (friend) Oliver Kim (friend) | Place=United Kingdom | Creator=TheInfected | Actor=Charlie Hunnam }} Dwight Brash is a main character in Eden Rising. Dwight is introduced as one of the survivors living at Nico Francesci's farm. His take-charge attitude and toughness as a former Navy man leave him as one of the de facto leaders in the community, alongside Nico and Hiro. His past is dark and full of tragedy, leaving him to take care of his young niece Penny. Taking on activism and fighting for the rights of the oppressed under the organization Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment (G-PACE), Dwight saw a lot of horrible things and took up a gambling hobby to suppress his stress. When a debt with a Baku mobster went too far, the mobster offered Dwight an ultimatum: his niece to erase the debt. Dwight exudes violence and vulnerability at the same time. With nothing to lose, the stakes are low but his willingness to take risks are high, making him a valuable ally and the last enemy anyone wants to face. He is one of the few characters with a distinct weapon-of-choice: the fully-automatic Glock 18 machine pistol. Personality Dwight tends to come off as crude and sarcastic to others, but deep down he is lonely and is just looking for someone that will care about him. Dwight has no problem with killing and can be ruthless to those who cross him, but his loyalty to his comrades is unmatched. The dark details of Dwight's past continue to haunt him to this day, and he uses a sarcastic and cold attitude to keep others at bay. He knows more than anyone that in this world, even before the dead took it over, it is dangerous to grow close to anyone and uses his feelings sparingly. It takes a lot of blood, sweat and tears for Dwight's layers to be peeled off, but he is an optimist at heart who practices naturalism and has a lot of philosophical beliefs that most find strange and contradictory to his no-nonsense and chilly personality. History Pre-series= Dwight served in the British Royal Navy alongside his older brothers, twins Callum and William. Apparently during a siege by Somali pirates on board their ship, Callum and William lost their lives. Their deaths left Dwight devastated, and he was relieved of his duties, moving back in with his younger sister Dawn. Dawn revealed after the funeral that she is pregnant, leaving Dwight with mixed emotions, but he overall became extremely happy that he would be an uncle and be a part of Dawn's life. After his time in the Navy, Dwight was an activist for multiple human rights' committees. During this period, Dawn ended up giving birth prematurely. She died during childbirth and Dwight took care of his niece Penny. One particular trip for his activism while working for the G-PACE organization brought Dwight to Azerbaijan, where a gambling problem got him deep into a debt with a mobster and casino owner named Lysander Floros. After a conversation with Lysander's infertile wife Elektra, Dwight ended up revealing that he was taking care of Penny. Lysander offered Dwight a proposition - Penny to wipe away his debt. It is unknown if he took upon this offer as of yet. At some point in his life, Dwight served as a "baristi" (the male term for a "barista") at a coffee house to make some extra cash. Dwight was in London when the global outbreak occurred, alongside many of his fellow G-PACE members. They helped clean up the streets and keep the city afloat amidst the chaos. He was close to his fellow activists, the Newton's, Jordan, Emily and their adopted son Dylan. The city fell into a sudden decline of violence, leaving Jordan and Emily dead. Dwight fled the city on his own and eventually joined the community at Nico's farm. |-|Season 4= After a group of bandits attacked their camp once before, Dwight, alongside Roz and Oliver concocted a plan to get back at them. Oliver personally poisoned a stash of food behind everyone's back, and when the bandits returned and nabbed the food from them, they'd be lurching from food poisoning. So, when Dwight and Roz arrived at their camp at a nearby diner, despite their larger numbers, the pair were easily able to slaughter all of them one-by-one. Dwight and Roz tried to keep the food poisoning a secret because of how high-risk an operation it was. Oliver approached Dwight, hoping that he'd keep his involvement in their little operation a secret, in fear of what his father Hiro would do if he found out. When Nico collapsed in the field and Dwight felt no pulse, he instinctively pulled his Glock in order to put him down and prevent reanimation. Maia, in a gung-ho reaction, pulled a gun on Dwight and ordered him to put his gun back in his pants. Dwight was visibly surprised by this, but claimed he always knew there was more to Maia than the sweet and innocent facade she puts on. After Nico was examined and it was determined he was poisoned - but he is still alive - Hiro suggested that Dwight did it. He and Nico never got along, maybe it was his attempt at usurping the leader of the community. Roz overheard all of this and warned Dwight of their suspicions. Thanking her for everything she's done, Dwight said he'd confess to Hiro privately and hope for the best, but promised to leave Roz out of the talk. Dwight took Hiro and Oliver hunting, where he confessed to poisoning the food and that somehow, some way, the food must have gotten to Nico. That night, Oliver thanked Dwight for not ratting him out as the person who laced the food with poison, saying he wished he would have been more careful. Hiro said he'd keep what happened a secret in order to keep order in the camp, claiming that there was no poison and Nico simply collapsed of exhaustion. When they returned, Dwight tossed Roz an apple and gave her a reassuring nod. This was a sign to her that everything was okay and she did not have to worry about what they did anymore. Killed Victims Dwight has stated that he carves a tally mark onto his Glock 18 for every life he's taken. There are seventy-four tally marks etched onto the gun. Known killings include: *Numerous counts of infected *Numerous counts of bandits *Boone *Wade Trivia *He and Oliver are the only members of the farm group to have flashbacks in both episodes of the two-part "Let's Deal the Cards Again" episodes. *Dwight is lactose intolerant. *Dwight was one of the few characters to be accepted from a season 4 casting call. **Henry Ian Cusick was considered for the role, but lost to Charlie Hunnam due to Cusick's age not fitting Dwight's character well enough. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:User Created Characters